Espérame
by Nanunita
Summary: -Sólo te pido que me esperes, algún día estaré contigo, quizá no hoy, ni mañana. Espérame, nunca dejes de amarme, porque nos vamos a encontrar en la vida después de la vida.- Historia dedicada a una amiga.


Aclaraciones:

-Es mi primer escrito Tragedia/Drama, no sean malos conmigo.

-Narrado por Kurenai

-Sólo es verdad lo que le paso a Asuma, el resto fue inventado.

-De no seguir el manga, favor de cerrar.

* * *

Espérame

¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿No me amabas? ¿Acaso todas esas promesas... quedaron en el olvido?

Me siento una estúpida al creerme todos esos cuentos rosas.

¿No tengo derecho a un _"Y vivieron felices por siempre"_?

Aquí me tienes; de rodillas llorando, gritando y maldiciendo a todos. Me miran con pena. ¿No entienden que ya tengo suficiente con la mía?

Llueve, llueve mucho. Poco a poco se retiran. Aún sigo aquí, no pienso moverme, no quiero dejarte, no quiero que me dejes. ¿Es muy egoísta de mi parte?

_"Siempre vamos a estar juntos"_

Recuerdos invadían mi mente. Llevo mis manos a la cabeza y aprieto fuerte.

Parece no servir mucho, puesto que sólo me trae más recuerdos.

__

"_Somos ninjas poderosos... ¿qué nos puede pasar?" "Es la mejor noticia de mi vida... ¡te amo!"_

Él no crecerá con su padre. Maldito destino. No quiero aceptarlo, no deseo hacerlo.

"_Uum... Hyosuke Sarutobi, es el nombre perfecto" "Te amo"_

_Te amo... te amo... te amo..._

Si me amara, ¿No hubiera seguido peleando por nosotros?

Tengo miedo, miedo del mundo que me espera sin ti, de este mundo que ya se aproxima.

Podría formular un genjutsu y en él vivir feliz... pero, ¿De qué serviría?

Muchas veces pensamos de esa manera, encerrarnos en nuestra mente, dónde siempre habría un mundo _rosa_, en otras palabras "perfecto", esperándonos. Pero no quiero vivir en fantasías, después de todo, es imposible mantenerse así.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿meses? Te extraño, no puedo más así. Siento como cada día que pasa esa personita va creciendo más dentro de mí. Y me deprime el pensar que no tendrá todo el amor que le prometimos. Tengo que ser fuerte, por él. Lo tengo sabido, y aún así no puedo cumplirlo.

__

"Júrame que pase lo que pase lo vas a tener y amar más que nada"

¿Lo sabías, cierto? Sabías lo que iba a pasar y aún así fuiste a tu destino. ¿Eso es ser valiente o un completo estúpido?

No puedo dejar de formular preguntas sin respuestas. Estoy cansada, no puedo con todo este sufrimiento, quiero que todo acabe, y que a la vez siga. No puedo echarme atrás, más allá de mí, hay otro que poco a poco se está formando.

Sólo te pido que me esperes, algún día estaré contigo, quizá no hoy, ni mañana. Espérame, nunca dejes de amarme, porque nos vamos a encontrar en la vida después de la vida.

Hoy tengo que ser fuerte, estoy trayendo alguien a este mundo. ¿Pero que pasa? Pierdo mucha sangre, mucho más de lo que sabía que perdería.

Sakura me mira con preocupación mientras llama desesperadamente a alguien. Todo es muy borroso y me duele, me duele mucho. Siento un llanto, mi bebé, al fin ha nacido.

Pero... no, no puedo ¿Qué me pasa? Me siento muy débil, no es la misma experiencia que me han contado. Me lo muestran, es hermoso y se parece tanto a ti. Veo que Tsunade-sama llega mientras pide que me lleven a terapia. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

Intentan decirme que está todo bien, pero ya lo entendí. Miro con ternura a mi retoño mientras le pronuncio a Sakura con la poca fuerza que tengo _"Se llama Hyosuke Asuma Sarutobi, cuídalo, y dile que sus padres lo aman"_

Le dedico una caricia mientras siento como me llevan lejos de la habitación, trato de decirles que ya no hay nada que hacer, he perdido demasiada sangre.

A lo lejos me parece ver esa figura que tanto amé. Me mira con amor y preocupación. Cuanto lo extrañe, está como siempre. Espérame amor, ya estoy llegando a ti.

Espérame, espérame que ya voy a tu encuentro.

...Espérame

Fin.

* * *

Historia dedicada a: Yamiko, en su cumpleaños nº 15, felicidades quinceañera!

Y a todos los que dedicaron su tiempo en esta humilde historia, que dejan comentarios o no, gracias, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
